Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling In-Device Coexistence interference in a wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Background
In order to support an increased transmission capacity, 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) or IEEE 802.16m needs an extended bandwidth thereof up to 20 MHz or more in recent years. The bandwidth may need to increase so as to increase the transmission capacity, but supporting a large bandwidth even when a required service level is low may cause large power consumption. With regard to it, technical trade-off may occur.
Also, in recent years, as functions of a single terminal have been advanced and complicated, the user can communicate with a plurality of network systems simultaneously by using only the single terminal and user convenience has increased. However, when one terminal performs communication on a plurality of network system bands simultaneously, In-Device Coexistence interference (IDC) may occur. The in-device coexistence interference (IDC) means interference when transmission in any one frequency band interferes in reception in another frequency band. For example, the in-device coexistence interference may occur between a Bluetooth system band and a 802.16 system band when one terminal supports both a Bluetooth system and a 802.16 system.
However, in recent wireless network system, coordinating IDC interference have not been determined yet. So, a solution to avoid or control in-device coexistence interference is needed.